monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Graveball Grates
Description Eternal benchwarmer Neighthan Rot stumbles across the ghoul line to help Monster High win the big game. Summary Monster High is competing in a game of graveball (which is like American football played on a large graveyard) and Neighthan is sitting on the bench while Manny Taur moos a Minotaur moo not to blow the game. Frankie comes over to wish Neighthan luck. Frankie tells him that he's got to be the first zombie-unicorn in history ever to play Graveball and asks his position. Neighthan tells her his position is mostly sitting down. Deuce gets run over by a centaur Graveball Player and the centaur knocks him over. Deuce falls near Neighthan with a "dude" in saying, and Neighthan heals him with his unicorn powers. Deuce gets up and goes back in the game. Neighthan tells Frankie that because of his zombie heritage, he is too clumsy to play, and tells her that when one of the players gets hurt he uses his unicorn ability to heal him. Frankie asks if he wants to play, and Neighthan says yes he does, but Neighthan tries to say every time he asks to get in the game he gets rejected and Clawd says "I love ya bro, but--" then Manny says: "You're horrrible! No way!" Ghoulia, the referee, blows the whistle and Clawd calls in Manny to play, and then Ghoulia blows the whistle again. But when Manny tries to play, the opposing team knocks him out and they need someone to get in the game to replace him. Clawd calls in Neighthan, which Neighthan feels nervous about, but Clawd wants Neighthan to heal Manny. Frankie encourages Neighthan on this. Neighthan says he's on it, but trips, and then gets up and says now he's on it. Ghoulia blows the whistle again, and Neighthan runs out onto the field. Someone gives Neighthan the ball by mistake and Neighthan is left running to save his own life. One of the centaurs tries to grab Neighthan, but grabs his helmet instead, and Neighthan is still running. He trips onto the ground and Monster High officially wins the game. Ghoulia blows her whistle one last time. Monster High cheers for Neighthan, and Clawd comes up to Neighthan appearing to be angry, but is actually thrilled with what Neighthan has done out there. He grabs an arm around Neighthan and exclaims that they won, and Frankie jumps in waving her pom poms and says "Thanks to Neighthan." Characters Notes References * The name of the webisode is a play on the term 'Football Greats'. Milestones * Neighthan Rot makes his webisode debut. Errors * When Neighthan makes the winning play, his helmet flies off; in real life American Football, when a player takes off his helmet during play and holds the ball (in most cases accidently) the play would be no good, and the player in question would be penalized. Continuity * In the Athletics section of the Monster High website, states that Monster High's version of American Football, is Football (with the ball being an actual foot), but in this Webisode it's known as graveball. Category:Volume 4